Sang Airlangga
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Bukan kematian benar menusuk kalbu. Keridlaanmu menerima segala tiba. Tak kutahu setinggi itu atas debu, dan duka maha tuan bertakhta - CA, 1942


**A/N: **Ano. Sebenarnya ide awal fict ini adalah tentang Gestok atau Gestapu atau G30S atau G30S/PKI atau (apalah itu nama lainnya) theme. Tapi..., entah mengapa larinya melenceng jauh dari kejadian itu. Jadi..., saya tidak yakin ini canon.

**Warn: **Kekerasan ala jaman penjajahan. Canon yang fail. Incest. OC.

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Power : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sang Airlangga : Dien Pribadi**

**.**

**.::Happy Reading::.**

Dalam hitungan satu tahun ini, sudah tiga kali kiranya mereka pindah-pindah tempat tinggal.

Tidak mudah memang, berpindah-pindah rumah. Itu yang direnungkan Raden Mas Ageng Rifangi, kepala keluarga Rifangi, yang kemarin malam baru pulang dari Surabaya. Tapi, kesulitan itu harus bisa dihadapi oleh keluarganya. Setidaknya hal ini tidak lebih susah daripada bersembunyi menghindari tembakan peluru para serdadu Belanda yang besar-besar, tinggi-tinggi, putih-putih, yang menenteng senapan besar, lebih besar dari tangan para pribumi sendiri.

Harus beradaptasi, mengurus ini itu, belum lagi rasa khawatir yang selalu dikumandangkan di hatinya jika dia sedang mendapat panggilan dari atas untuk membela tanah air. Apakah anakku aman di rumah? Apakah kompeni Belanda akan melakukan operasi besar di sana? Mencari para pemberontak, membunuh keluarga para pemberontak, memperkosa wanita-wanita. Istrinya.

Rama—panggilan akrab dari teman-temannya—menghela nafas panjang. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengurut pelan pangkal hidungnya, keningnya berkerut banyak.

"Ayah kenapa?"

Sepasang tangan kecil menarik-narik ujung batik Rama, dan wajah Rama sedikit berubah jadi lembut saat menatap mata hijau sang putra. Dua tangannya mengangkat tubuh kecil putra kecilnya dan mendudukkan sang putra tunggal ke atas pahanya. Luka hatinya mencium bau mengkudu dari rambut sang putra. "Ibu menyemir rambutmu lagi?"

Herlangga mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya. "Kata Ibu rambutku sudah tambah panjang."

"Kalau begitu, tak apalah jikalau ayah potong sedikit?"

Anggukan kecil yang Herlangga berikan, dan dia melompat turun dari paha Rama. Meminta gunting dan sisir rambut pada sang Ibu yang masih sibuk membersihkan dapur.

Rama ingin menangis mengingat penggrebekan para serdadu Belanda di desa tempat dia tinggal lima tahun lalu. Penggrebekan itu membuatnya dan Nusa—istrinya—terbangun dari tidur dengan ketakutan. Serdadu itu bertubuh besar, dan dia bisa menangkis Rama dengan mudah hanya dengan satu tangan kanannya. Mengenali wajah Rama—salah satu pemberontak yang acap kali menyerang pos-pos pertahanan milik mereka—dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk membawa Rama ke penjara, sedang dirinya sendiri memuaskan nafsu birahinya pada istri jelita Rama.

"Ayah, ayah. Ini."

Rama tersenyum memandangi Herlangga yang dengan susah payah membawa gunting, sisir, dan bedak sekaligus dengan tangannya yang kecil. Dihampirinya sang putra dan mengambil, sekaligus menggendong Herlangga, membawanya ke teras, mendudukkannya di sebuah bangku kayu kecil yang biasa dipakai Nusa untuk menumbuk kopi dengan lesung dan alunya.

Berjongkok, disisirinya rambut pendek Herlangga, dan kemudian tangannya dengan lihai bekerja memotong tiap inci rambut Herlangga yang sedikit memanjang.

"Ayah."

"Iya, sayang?" Rama memiringkan sedikit kepala Herlangga ke kanan. "Kenapa aku tidak hitam?"

Rama tertegun. Dia mengerti benar maksud perkataan putra tunggalnya yang cerdas itu. Tapi, dia tetap bertanya, "Maksud 'Ngga, apa?"

Dari posisinya sekarang ini, Rama bisa melihat bibir mungil putranya sedikit cemberut. "Ayah bodoh."

Tertawa pelan, Rama menyisiri bagian rambut Herlangga yang telah dipotong. Helaian rambut yang telah terpotong berjatuhan ke lantai. "Anak lebih pintar dari orang tuanya, 'Ngga."

"Kenapa kulit ayah sama ibu hitam-hitam? Kenapa aku tidak hitam?"

Rama menelan air liurnya berat. Dia pernah memikirkan anaknya suatu saat pasti akan mempertanyakan hal ini. Tapi, dia sama sekali tak menyangka secepat ini. Demi Tuhan, Herlangga baru berumur empat tahun.

"Soalnya 'Ngga ada di rumah terus. Beda sama ayah sama ibu. Berjemur di bawah matahari."

"Kalau 'Ngga berjemur seperti ibu sama ayah, 'Ngga akan hitam juga?"

"Iya."

Rama tenang karena pertanyaan itu tidak berbuntut panjang. Merasa bersalah karena membohongi anaknya sendiri. Tapi, sungguh meskipun bukan dari darah dagingnya sendiri, dia sangat mencintai Herlangga.

Dokter yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya mandul membuatnya syok setengah mati dan berpikir untuk berpisah saja dari Nusa Purnamasari, salah seorang putri dari kenalan kawannya yang orang Batak. Tapi, kesetiaan dan rasa sayang Nusa membuatnya membatalkan niat itu dan kembali bersemangat seperti sebelum dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya mandul.

Tapi, syoknya kembali saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi ketika kakinya baru saja menginjakkan kaki di rumah kecilnya di dekat Batavia setahun kemudian setelah dia dilepaskan oleh serdadu Belanda—lebih tepatnya melarikan diri.

Iri. Marah. Dengki.

Bayi berbola mata hijau dengan rambut pirang serta berkulit merah kepucatan itu membuatnya teringat kembali pada serdadu Belanda yang dengan jahanamnya mengotori istrinya.

Dia mengambil sembilunya, dia ingin menyembelih anak itu didetik pertama Rama melihat sang bayi kecil. Namun, keinginannya pupus saat melihat kasih sayang yang diberikan Nusa pada anak itu. Bagaimana sang istri menatap sayang dengan wajah yang berbinar bahagia pada anak bule itu, membuatnya menangis, menyesal.

"Ayah!" suara kecil dengan nada kesal itu mengembalikan lamunan Rama. Rama menatap Herlangga dengan bingung. "Iya, sayang?"

"Nyanyi," pintanya manja. Rama tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap pelan ubun-ubun kepala Herlangga. "Nyanyi apa?"

"Ilir ilir," pekik bocah itu. Rama yang sudah bisa menebak itu—karena lagu itu memang kesukaan sang anak—tertawa pelan. "Ilir ilir terus. Yang lain saja, ya?"

"Aku maunya ilir ilir," Herlangga manyun dengan dua kening tipisnya yang hampir menyatu. Rama mengelus pelan kepala Herlangga dan mengangguk mengalah.

"_Lir ilir. Lir ilir. Tandure wong sumilir_."

"Ayah," panggil bocah itu lagi. Rama terdiam dan menunggu lanjutan panggilan Herlangga. "Suara ayah jelek. Bagusan suara Ibu."

Rama tersenyum pahit. Dia jitak pelan kepala Herlangga dan berkata, "Tadi yang nyuruh Ayah nyanyi siapa?"

"Nyanyi lagi."

Menghela nafas pelan, Rama kembali bernyanyi, "_Tak ijo royo royo. Tak sengguh penganten anyar_."

Raden Wahyu Herlangga Rifangi.

Sebenarnya dia terlahir bukanlah sebagai seorang bayi lelaki. Dia bayi perempuan. Perempuan tulen. Seorang dukun kampung, seorang tetangga yang membantu, tiga orang teman Rama, serta Rama dan Nusa sendiri yang menyaksikan hal itu.

Tapi, keinginan besar seorang Nusa untuk memiliki anak lelaki, sedang ambisi seorang Rama untuk membalas dendam serta membiarkan sang anak kelak turut maju ke medan perang untuk melawan Belanda lah yang membuat enam orang lainnya bungkam saat Rama memberi nama bayi perempuan cantik itu dengan nama yang begitu gagah.

"Jika dia seorang wanita, Nusa. Dia takkan bisa berperang. Dinikahi orang, hidup di kamar, dapur, sumur. Tidak diberi kebebasan untuknya berperang dan melawan Belanda. Aku ingin kelak anak inilah yang akan menghabisi para Belanda itu."

"_Cah angon cah angon. Penekno blimbing kuwi_."

Rama menamakannya Herlangga adalah agar dia kelak sekuat Airlangga yang mengendarai garudanya. Jika dalam cerita versinya sendiri, dia berkhayal Herlangga lah kelak yang akan membawa kemana nasib bangsa Nusantara ini. Tidak neko-nekolah impiannya yang berkeinginan, "Garuda adalah lambang untuk negeri Nusantara ini kelak. Dan Herlangga lah yang akan membawa garuda ini terbang tinggi. Menghapus segala jenis penjajahan yang ada di muka bumi ini."

Rama kini sudah terlanjur sayang pada Herlangga. Menaruh harapan yang besar pada sang anak tunggal karena Rama merasa pesimis, dirinya takkan bisa membawa Nusantara ke jalan yang lebih baik saat ini. Tubuhnya yang kini sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi dipenuhi bekas-bekas luka bakar, luka tembak, luka sayatan.

"_Lunyu lunyu penekno kanggo mbasuh dodoti_..."

"Rama!"

Salah seorang pemuda berlari cepat dari arah barat. Tangannya melambai, wajahnya pucat.

Rama cepat berdiri dan menghampiri temannya tersebut. Meninggalkan seorang Herlangga kecil yang menatap tak mengerti kedua orang dewasa yang berada dua setengah meter dari tempatnya duduk. Herlangga tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua. Herlangga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan terburu-buru dengan wajah tegang, sedikit beradu mulut dengan ibunya, dan kemudian ayahnya keluar lagi dengan menenteng tas ransel hijaunya yang biasa dia bawa jika berpergian jauh. Herlangga tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya berteriak keras tidak merestui kepergian suaminya.

"Baru kemarin kau datang. Dan kau ingin meninggalkan kami pula?" sendu ibunya. Setetes air mata jatuh saat ibunya membungkuk untuk menggendong Herlangga. "Tak kau sisakan waktumu untuk istri dan anakmu?"

Rama yang sudah tiga meter berjalan di depan, kembali ke rumahnya. Wajahnya sangat tegang dan seram. Ujarnya pelan, "Maafkan aku, Nusa. Ini demi negara kita jua. Aku janji aku akan cepat pulang. Aku janji."

"Bisakah kau tunda saja keberangkatanmu barang sejenak? Kau belum selesai menggunting rambut 'Ngga," pinta Nusa dengan tangis. Dia mengelus rambut hitam anaknya dengan gemetar. Rama menahan tangisnya, diciuminya pipi Herlangga, dan dikecupnya kening istrinya.

"Maafkan."

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan larangan Nusa yang membuat Herlangga menangis kencang, Rama berlari cepat menyusul temannya yang sudah berlari jauh di depan. Dia tak ingin menangis. Tangis tak ada gunanya kini. Dia berjanji dalam hatinya, dia akan segera pulang jika teman-temannya yang tertangkap serdadu Belanda sudah berhasil dia selamatkan. Dia akan segera pulang jika setidaknya lima pos keamanan milik Belanda hancur dibom olehnya dan sekutunya.

Dia berjanji tidak akan mati.

.

_Dua tahun kemudian._

"Ibu. Rambutku sudah panjang lagi. Lihat, ujungnya putih lagi." Herlangga membagi dua rambutnya dengan telapak kanannya, dan tangan kirinya menunjuk pangkal rambut. "Semir lagi."

"Dipotong dulu atau disemir dulu?"

Herlangga tersenyum tipis sambil mengulurkan gunting, sisir, dan bedak. "Dipotong dulu."

Nusa menaruh alunya ke samping, mengambil bangku kayu yang dia duduki dan menyuruh Herlangga duduk di kursi itu. Menurut, Herlangga duduk dan menyerahkan gunting serta sisir, sedang dia menyapu lehernya dengan bedak agar rambut yang jatuh nanti tidak membuat gatal kulitnya.

"Lepas baju, ya, Ibu?"

"Tidak usah."

Nusa dan Herlangga terdiam. Membiarkan suara berisik gunting yang memotong helai-helai rambut Herlangga.

"Ibu."

"Hmm?"

"Ayah kapan pulang?"

Nusa tercekat. Dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Sebentar lagi."

"Memangnya ayah pergi kemana?"

"Pergi bekerja."

"Bekerja apa?"

"'Ngga mau Ibu nyanyikan lagu?" Nusa tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Herlangga yang kini sudah mulai berbuntut banyak sejak setahun lalu. Kecerdasan sang anak kian bertambah tiap harinya, dipengaruhi kesengsaraan, kerinduan yang dia rasakan.

"Mau."

Nusa menggunting rambut di bagian atas telinga Herlangga. "_Butet dipangungsian do apangmu ale butet_."

"Itu lagu apa, bu?" Herlangga menginterupsi nyanyian ibunya. Nusa tersenyum tipis. "Lagu dari tempat tinggal Ibu yang lama."

"Nyanyi lagi, Bu."

"_Damargurilla damardarurat ale butet. Damargurilla damardarurat ale butet_."

"Butet itu artinya apa, bu?"

Nusa menggigit bibirnya sekali, menahan tangis. Katanya bohong, "Anak laki-laki dalam bahasa Batak."

"_Butet sotung ngolngolan ro hamuna ale butet_."

"Suara Ibu bagus."

"_Pai ma tona manang surat ale butet. Pai ma tona manang surat ale butet_."

"Ibu dari Sumatera, ya?"

"_I doge doge doge hi dai doge doge doge. I doge doge doge hi dai doge doge doge_."

Nusa menahan tangis. Air matanya setetes jatuh di baju Herlangga yang beruntung tidak dirasakan oleh anak.

"_Butet tibo do mulak au_..."

Herlangga berbalik cepat, menghadap ibunya. Dia menatap sedih wajah Ibunya yang merah menahan tangis. Air matanya cepat sekali keluar. Katanya pada sang Ibu, "Ibu jangan nangis. Kalau Ibu gak bisa nyanyi itu. Tidak apa-apa, kok. 'Ngga tidak maksa ibu buat nyanyi. 'Ngga sedih liat ibu nangis."

Nusa tertawa kecil melihat Herlangga. Menasihati ibunya untuk tidak menangis sedang dia sendiri terisak di depan sang ibu.

"'Ngga yang jangan nangis. Laki-laki kok cengeng?"

"'Ngga rindu ayah," Herlangga mengusap dua matanya. Nusa menatap Herlangga sedih. Kata Herlangga lagi, "Lagu ibu buat 'Ngga rindu ayah."

Nusa tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Diciuminya wajah Herlangga. Suaranya tersedu keras, punggungnya naik turun. Di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, berkali-kali dia berucap, 'Ini tugas suamimu, Nusa. Relakan dia. Percayalah dia akan pulang. Percayalah.'

"Ayah pasti pulang."

.

_Desember, 1941_

_Butet tibo do mulak au apangmu ale butet._

_Masunta ingkon saut do talu ale butet. Masunta ingkon saut do talu ale butet._

Rifangi menerbangkan seekor merpati yang baru semenit tadi hinggap di jendelanya dengan secarik kertas yang diikatkan di kakinya.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Tulisan kanji, bahasa Nippon, namun dia bisa membaca tulisan itu dengan mudah seperti dia membaca sebuah majalah _Hindia Poetra_ yang sering dia baca saat dia dulu masih sekolah di Den Haag.

Mudah untuk seorang Raden Rifangi yang menguasai 7 jenis bahasa negara yang ada di muka bumi ini, membaca, menulis, dan mengartikan tulisan itu.

Alunan lagu yang dikumandangkan radio yang dimilikinya membuat Rifangi sedih dan senang sekaligus.

_Butet haru patibu ma magodang ale butet._

_Asa adong da palang merah ale butet. Da pangan merah ni negara ale butet._

_I doge doge doge hi dai doge doge doge. I doge doge doge hi dai doge doge doge._

'Ibu. Ayah. Doakan 'Ngga. Belanda biadab itu akan 'Ngga tendang keluar dari Indonesia. Ayah. 'Ngga janji, 'Ngga tidak akan buat ayah kecewa.'

Lima belas tahun berlalu sejak Herlangga dan Ibunya kedatangan lima orang teman ayahnya saat Ibunya memotong rambut untuk Herlangga. Bersama lima orang itu, Rama pulang. Tanpa tangan kiri, jempol kaki kanannya yang terlepas, dan tanpa ada tanda kehidupan di tubuh kecilnya yang sudah dinodai darah yang telah mengering. Terbaring dengan tenang, wajah tersenyum di dalam sebuah peti kayu bagus yang sisinya berukiran burung garuda—burung kesukaan sang ayah.

Kehidupan Herlangga dan Ibunya kini ditanggung salah seorang teman ayahnya yang sudah mau berbaik hati membukakan pintu rumahnya dengan lebar untuk mereka. Mereka berdua hidup damai dengan istri teman Rama itu. Mereka tak memiliki anak, jadi Herlangga begitu disayangi oleh keluarga tersebut.

Belum empat puluh hari kematian Rama, Nusa jatuh sakit. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, dan wajah jelitanya redup karena sedih yang berkepanjangan. Sebelum kematiannya setahun kemudian, dia memberi tahukan rahasia besar Rama dan dirinya bahwa Herlangga adalah perempuan. Nusa menceritakan segalanya. Harapan Rama yang begitu besar pada Herlangga. Kebencian Rama pada Belanda. Dan, cinta kasih Rama pada Herlangga meskipun bocah itu bukan anak kandungnya.

Herlangga yang jauh lebih pintar dari anak-anak seumurannya tidak menangis. Dia sangat tegar. Bahkan, jauh lebih tegar dari anak laki-laki yang umurnya lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Saat ibunya meninggal, dia bersekolah sungguh-sungguh dengan biaya kedua orang tua angkatnya. Melanjutkan sekolah di Den Haag tujuh tahun kemudian, dan baru lima bulan lalu dia sudah kembali dari sana.

Dia tahu segala masalah politik yang ada di Belanda, Hindia Belanda, Amerika Serikat, dan Nippon. Dia bekerja sama dengan Nippon, menjadi mata-mata untuk Nippon yang sudah berjanji padanya untuk membantu kemerdekaan pada negeri kecilnya.

"Tanggal 7 bulan ini, ya?" Herlangga berbaring di dipannya. Matanya menatap langit-langit. "Aku akan menendang keluar orang-orang biadab itu cepat-cepat. Indonesia akan merdeka. Merdeka."

"'Ngga!"

"Apa?" Herlangga bangun cepat-cepat dan melotot pada kawannya yang masuk dengan tiba-tiba di pondok kecilnya. "Ada truk Belanda berhenti di depan kebun karet depan. Nanti kita ketahuan. Kabur, 'Ngga!"

Herlangga cepat-cepat meraih ransel kecilnya, mengambil senapan yang baru tadi pagi dia rampas dari seorang serdadu yang ingin menghajar salah seorang pribumi di pasar. Kertas surat yang tadi baru diterima olehnya dia robek kecil-kecil dan dia lemparkan ke luar jendela pondok. Setelah itu, dia bersama-sama tiga kawannya berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari suara berisik para serdadu.

"Apa yang kau robek tadi, 'Ngga?" tanya salah seorang temannya. Herlangga diam sambil tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa. Surat cinta. Biasa lah."

Yah, tak ada yang tahu tentang rencana Herlangga ini. Tak ada yang tahu tentang persengkongkolan Herlangga dengan Kiku Honda, salah seorang petinggi di Jepang sana. Hanya Herlangga, Kiku Honda, dan Tuhan yang tahu tentang ini.

Mereka melompat masuk ke sebuah truk yang mengangkut ayam. Ada delapan orang yang sudah menunggu di sana. Dan, truk itu mulai berjalan menjauhi kebun karet gelap itu setelah sang supir memastikan semua anggota terkumpul.

"Mas 'Ngga," seorang gadis memanggil Herlangga pelan. Mata cokelatnya menatap rambut Herlangga yang semirnya mulai luntur. "Rambut pirang Mas 'Ngga keliatan."

"Tidak apa, Wi. Aku sengaja mengecatnya dengan abu tadi. Setelah ini aku mau turun di Kudus saja. Ada yang mau kulakukan."

Dan, satu lagi rahasia besar Herlangga. Tak ada satupun temannya yang tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang perempuan. Dia bahkan tetap tidak mau mengakui dirinya sendiri seorang wanita sebelum dia melihat Indonesia merdeka.

.

Herlangga mendengarkan radionya dengan gugup. Dia baru saja mendengar berita tentang penyerangan udara di Pearl Harbour yang telah dilakukan Nippon.

"Satu pangkalan milik Amerika hancur. He. Mati kalian," dengusnya puas. Dimatikan olehnya radio kecil itu, dan dia duduk dengan santai bersandaran pada dinding di belakangnya. Matanya menatap teras. Menatap lesung dan alu yang teronggok dan sudah lapuk dimakan rayap.

Senyum puasnya hilang mengingat masa lalu. Dia berdiri, berjalan ke teras, berdiri di tempat biasa ayah dan ibunya dulu memotongkan rambutnya. Herlangga berjongkok. Mengusap lantai teras itu dengan perasaan sedih. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa rambut pendek yang tak sengaja masuk ke sela papan di lantai dulu.

Matanya melihat sudut lain teras, tempat biasanya ia dan ibunya bernyanyi, sedang ayahnya bermain suling dengan merdu.

Meskipun saat itu mereka tak lama menempati rumah ini. Meskipun ayahnya tak pernah tinggal lama di rumah ini karena selalu berpergian.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, he?"

Herlangga menatap heran salah seorang serdadu yang berdiri galak di depan rumahnya. Dia berjalan mendekati serdadu itu dan berkata, "Ini rumah saya, Mister. Terserah saya ingin melakukan apa di sini."

"He! Rumah ini. Dan rumah-rumah yang ada di desa ini akan jadi markas untuk kami, tahu. Kau, sipil. Pergi saja, sana."

Herlangga baru ingat, dia baru saja mencuci rambutnya tadi.

"Ingin cari tempat persembunyian dari Nippon, he? Ha. Rasakan itu. Nippon akan mengusir kalian dari Indonesia."

Serdadu itu menggeram marah. "Beraninya kau berkata begitu. Sini, kau! Kau warga pengkhianat."

Serdadu itu memanggil Herlangga dengan panggilan warga pengkhianat karena dia melihat Herlangga seperti orang Belanda asli dengan mata hijau dan rambut pirangnya.

Herlangga berlari cepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menutup pintunya dan mengganjal pintu dengan berbagai benda berat. Hatinya tak rela jika rumahnya dimasuki para serdadu Belanda biadab itu. Berlari ke arah dapur, dia keluar dan melemparkan granat ke dalam rumah sebelum dia melompat jatuh di rerumputan.

Dia menghancurkan rumahnya sendiri. Dan itu jauh lebih melegakan dia daripada membuat rumah penuh kenangannya jadi markas Belanda.

Dua lagi granat yang dia lemparkan ke dalam rumah, sebelum akhirnya rumah itu sudah dapat predikat tidak dapat dihuni lagi.

Dia berlari masuk ke dalam hutan yang tepat berada di belakang rumahnya. Kabur dari teriakan beberapa serdadu yang berlari mengejarnya di belakang. Tangannya mengambil sembilu yang menggantung di pinggangnya saat dia melihat kawanan tanaman bambu di depannya. Memotong beberapa batang bambu pendek, meruncingkannya, dan melemparkannya pada para serdadu yang dilihat oleh matanya.

"Mati kau, Belanda."

.

Hadiah tahun baru adalah Herlangga kembali mendapat surat merpatinya. Kali ini berita dari Kiku bahwa dia akan menyerang pengeboran minyak milik Hindia Belanda yang ada di Tarakan. Hatinya senang bukan main karena Nippon kini mulai masuk ke teritori Hindia Belanda.

Herlangga sudah mengirimi surat pada Kiku Honda tentang pertahanan yang ada di Hindia Belanda. Latar belakang keterampilan militer, jumlah pasukan, pesawat tempur, pesawat pengebom, kapal penjelajah, kapal perusak, kapal selam, kapal meriam, kapal ranjau, kapal penyapu ranjau dan sebagainya yang baru disadari Herlangga, pertahanan Hindia Belanda sangat lemah. Dan saat itu mereka sedang krisis senjata.

Yah, Herlangga mengerti karena mereka lebih berkonsentrasi pada serangan musuh dalam negeri, daripada serangan dari luar.

Nippon juga sudah menghancurkan beberapa pertahanan Hindia Belanda di beberapa titik dengan mudahnya pada akhir bulan lalu.

Tertegun Herlangga saat membaca akhir surat Kiku.

"Nasib Indonesia, ada padamu sekarang, Rifangi san."

.

Herlangga tertangkap saat tak sengaja salah seorang teman menyapanya dan menanyakan tentang rencana pemberontakan berikutnya kala dia tengah santai meminum kopinya di salah satu warung langganannya. Wajahnya dipukuli habis-habisan, dan dia disuruh mengaku. Tapi, bukan Rifangi namanya jika membuka mulut dengan begitu mudahnya.

Herlangga dikurung di salah satu sel penjara yang juga masih satu gedung dengan markas besar pertahanan Hindia Belanda. Dia bisa mendengar dari dalam selnya bagaimana para serdadu yang tiba-tiba panik karena mendengar kabar bahwa ribuan tentara Nippon sudah mendarat di Tarakan.

"Pengkhianat?!" seruan keras itu mengagetkannya. Dia segera menjauh dari pintu sel dan duduk di salah satu sudut saat pintu selnya terbuka. Rambut hitamnya yang dicat dengan abu sebelum keluar rumah tadi sedikit luntur karena keringat yang berlebihan.

Sosok itu tinggi besar, menakutkan, dan membuat Herlangga gentar. Tapi, hal itu tidak diperlihatkan gadis kecil itu.

Mungkinkah kali ini pemimpin mereka?

"Siapa namanya?" suara dingin itu seperti menusuk alat pendengaran Herlangga. Mata hijau orang itu terlihat menakutkan. Sebagai pengalih perhatian, Herlangga memandangi rambut mencuat orang itu dan berpikir, 'Berapa tube gel rambutkah yang tuan itu habiskan untuk mendirikan rambutnya dengan sempurna begitu?'

"Raden Wahyu Herlangga Rifangi, Sir."

"Rifangi?" orang itu menatap tak percaya orang di sampingnya. Orang itu mengiyakan dengan sikap tegap. Herlangga baru tahu nama orang itu setelah ia berjalan mendekat, memberi kesempatan Herlangga mengingat satu lagi nama musuhnya. 'Thomas de Kazier, huh?'

Sel itu gelap, dan kerah baju Herlangga ditarik oleh orang itu keluar sel dengan kasar. Melihat rambut hitam yang luntur, de Kazier memerintahkan salah satu bawahannya membawakan seliter minyak. Herlangga dipukuli habis-habisan sementara menunggu bawahan de Kazier datang dengan minyak.

Rambut Herlangga disiram dengan kasar dengan minyak itu. Beberapa tetes terpaksa tertelan oleh Herlangga karena saat de Kazier menyiramnya, kepalanya menunduk. de Kazier mendongakkan kepala Herlangga, dan tampak jelas rupa asli orang itu sekarang. Mata hijau serta rambut pirangnya membuat de Kazier heran sekaligus kagum. Campuran Indo Belanda, rupanya.

"Jadi dia pengkhianat, huh?"

Seseorang datang dengan tergesa. Tangannya memegangi bangkai merpati putih yang membuat Herlangga panik bukan main. Itu adalah merpati yang selalu menjadi pengantar suratnya dengan Kiku.

"Kami menemukan burung ini terbang ke kamar orang ini, sir."

"Surat Merpati, huh?" de Kazier menghempaskan kepala Herlangga ke lantai dengan keras. Dia menginjak punggung Herlangga, membuat gadis malang itu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Mengambil suratnya, de Kazier menunjukkan kertas itu dengan murka. "Apa ini, hei, kau?!"

"Huh? Hi...hitu hanya hhh...surat cinta. Kh...khau tak...kan tertarik."

"Surat cinta dengan bahasa Nippon, huh? Wanita Nippon mana yang kau kirimi surat cinta seperti ini?" de Kazier semakin menekan keras kakinya pada punggung Herlangga.

Dia menendang wajah Herlangga saat mengetahui isinya.

"Terima kasih atas informasi dari anda, Herlangga Rifangi san. Berkat anda, kami bisa menguasai Tarakan sekarang. Kiku Honda."

Berkali-kali tubuh lemah Herlangga mendapat perlakuan yang sangat kasar. de Kazier mengambil tongkat besinya, membuka paksa kemeja Herlangga.

Saat itulah Herlangga panik bukan main. Juga empat pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu.

Rahasia besar Herlangga kini terbongkar. Dan Herlangga mengutuk hal itu.

"Pengkhianat. Penipu. Pemberontak. Wah, lengkap sekali julukan yang kau punya, ya?" bisik de Kazier dengan nada mengejek. Beberapa kali tamparan mendarat di wajah rupawan Herlangga.

"Tinggalkan kami. Keh," melonggarkan dasi serta melepaskan kancing kemejanya yang paling atas, de Kazier menyuruh anak buahnya pergi.

Matilah sudah hidup seorang Herlangga Rifangi.

.

Thomas de Kazier sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri malam itu jua pada Nippon. Dia membuka-buka lembar demi lembar data tentang Herlangga Rifangi.

"Tunggu dulu. Rifangi? Apakah dia memiliki hubungan dengan Raden Mas Ageng Rifangi?"

Memijit pelan keningnya, Thomas bersandaran pada bantalan sofa. "Rifangi, ya?" katanya menggumam. Dia menghisap cerutunya dengan tenang.

"Kalau tidak salah lima belas tahun yang lalu aku sudah membunuhnya. Yah, aku sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan." Memainkan lembar-lembar kertas, lalu menaruhnya bosan ke atas meja. "Sebagai hukuman dia melarikan diri saat penangkapannya di Batavia bertahun-tahun silam. Keh, aku tak menyangka, dia punya anak yang cantik begitu."

"Sayang, sudah kuhabisi," mendengus puas, Thomas membakar kertas-kertas yang berisikan tentang Herlangga. "Oh ya, dia juga punya istri yang cantik kalau tak salah."

Istri?

Thomas terdiam sejenak. Matanya melotot tak percaya.

Batavia?

Menggeleng keras, Thomas mencoba melupakan hal itu. Tapi...

Raden Mas Ageng Rifangi?

Dia tak lupa dia pernah menggrebek rumah Rama tengah malam dan menangkapnya jua malam itu. Menyergap rumah orang PRIBUMI itu.

Anak Indo Belanda?

"Astaga." Thomas melonjak. Rambutnya berantakan karena dua tangan mengacak-acaknya, "Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan hal itu."

Menunduk, menghempaskan dirinya pasrah pada sandaran sofanya, "Pantas begitu mirip. Herlangga Rifangi. Dia ... putriku."

**.::END::.**

**A/N**: Maaf jika tanggal-tanggalnya kurang tepat. Juga jika ada kesalahan pada lirik lagu Butet, saya minta maaf. Ini adalah kali pertama saya ikut event di fandom ini (yang lainnya pernah ikut daftar, tapi fail terus karena terlalu nervous)


End file.
